


【范基】【FANDRAL X LOKI】Champion

by YOTO



Series: FANDRAL X LOKI [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOTO/pseuds/YOTO
Summary: 小甜餅一發完?第一次在這邊發文，還請各位多多指教...
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Series: FANDRAL X LOKI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906882
Kudos: 2





	【范基】【FANDRAL X LOKI】Champion

少年時期，在異性面前總是愛面子的。

就連小王子洛基也不例外，在懵懵懂懂的了解男女之情為何物，雖不及索爾那眾多的愛慕者，但面容姣好的洛基也擁有一小部分人的青睞。

這時的洛基很享受那種被愛慕的眼神包圍。

所以當在宴會上，范達爾左擁右抱的向女神們吹噓自己是個接吻高手時，洛基不知道是發了什麼酒瘋才會反駁了他、甚至想和他較量一番。

———————

私設范達爾大上錘基幾歲。  
人類年齡來說 范20/錘19/基16 ??

雷二范 雷一基

———————-

事情是索爾與他的小夥伴們從華納海姆歸來後，在酒館發生的...

那晚眾人都喝多了點蜂蜜酒，連平時不怎麼參與的洛基也一如反常喝的有些迷濛。

索爾與沃斯塔格、霍根勾著肩互相鬥酒，笑鬧聲感染著，洛基也悄悄的勾起了嘴角。

「哎...」

一聲不大也不小的嘆息打斷了他們的興致，而發出嘆息聲的，竟是范達爾。

索爾帶著醉意，蹙起眉頭不解的詢問「怎麼啦？我的朋友。」

「我應該是這個仙宮裡最厲害的接吻高手了。」范達爾親吻了一旁少女的臉頰，惹得少女嬌羞的笑著「沒有對手。」

聽著，索爾翻了白眼朝旁邊的小夥伴們笑了。

「..這才不一定呢。」

說話的人正是洛基，他重重的將酒杯放在桌上甚至還灑了一些出來，一臉高傲不屑的（卻又偷偷瞄了瞄身後幾個對自己有意思的女神），像是要增添點男子氣概似的，學著索爾的走路方式，大步流星地走向范達爾，腳步還有些踉蹌。

「嘿！我談情說愛的時候，你才剛會走路呢！小王子殿下！」范達爾哈哈笑，但還是向身旁的女神示意的點了點頭，站起身子

兩人身高有些許差距，范達爾體貼的微微彎著身子，搭肩扶著還有些站不穩地洛基，讓他們倆能面對面站在一起，他們一個挑著眉、一個打趣的互相看著對方，唯一相同之處可能只有臉上帶著酒精紅潮的這點了。

「那你們想怎麼確認？」一旁的霍根提出問題，眼睛在兩人之間游移

洛基轉了一圈眼球，像在思考著什麼，接著有人起哄說要找位女神來領教一下兩人的功力，而被推派上場的希芙馬上就黑了臉。

她不悅的被索爾和沃斯塔格笑鬧著推到洛基和范達爾中間，聽著他們的事不關己的笑聲，希芙生氣的雙手環抱在胸口，只覺得怎麼自己就非得蹚這渾水，他們倆自己親一親不就好了嗎？

對，是的，他們倆自己親一親不就好了！

范達爾的手才剛要放上希芙的腰就被狠狠的捏了一下。

「哎我說......范達爾你最好把你的手移開！」

「幹嘛打我！」范達爾摸了摸發疼的手背，面露委屈，而希芙只是滿不屑的嘖了一聲

「我說，你們兩個直接互相親吻不就解決了！幹嘛沒事拉我下水！」

一聽到這個建議，雷神索爾整個人都不好了！他停止豪飲，睜大了眼睛，希芙怎麼能提這個方法！

那可是花花公子范達爾！自己親愛的弟弟可不能被吃豆腐！本來也是想等洛基要動手(口?)時自己結束這場鬧劇的，而希芙竟然...！

「我並不覺得...」雷神皺著眉嘀咕

「好！就這麼辦！」而洛基似乎很滿意這個方法，下一秒他馬上付諸行動

雷神尚未發表完整的言論馬上就被拋諸在後，沒有人聽見他大喊著弟弟你喝醉了！的將他推擠到人牆之外，一群吃瓜群眾圍著看好戲，起哄歡呼！

親、親、親、親、親！

洛基眯起眼睛，有些試探的貼上范達爾的嘴唇，一股電流竄上了范達爾的身子，在感覺到范達爾的抽氣，他有些愉悅的笑了，接著他一手扶住范達爾的後腦、另隻手抱著他的腰，似乎想令范達爾倒在他身上，卻迷迷糊糊地靠向了范達爾的懷中。

而事與願違，范達爾動也沒動的站在原地，接受著洛基的親吻。

他感覺到洛基的小舌輕輕的描繪著自己的嘴唇，范達爾只詫異了一瞬間，他是驚訝於洛基竟然會主動貼上來，可見洛基醉的不輕，要知道平常那個高冷小王子可是…..，但在發現了洛基得意的小眼神後，范達爾挑釁的抬了抬眉毛。

洛基當然也看見了范達爾眼神中的嘲弄，有些發狠的咬住范達爾的下嘴唇。

「嘿，靠蠻力可不是什麼好主意，小殿下。」

有些吃痛的露出苦笑，范達爾輕喃，兩手扶住了洛基的腰際，一把將他抬起放在桌上，來不及反應的洛基完全沒想到自己會忽然被抱起嚇了一跳。

他才剛張口就被結實的吻給堵住，范達爾加深了這個親吻，他稍微施力，將洛基壓向桌面，他溫柔的將洛基臉旁的碎髮別到耳後，揉著他的耳珠，另隻手也悄悄的滑進披風內側，手法熟練的撫上了他的腿。

兩人吻的難分難捨，洛基的雙手也在不知不覺中攀上了范達爾的肩膀，他們互相感受著對方、炙熱的氣息全都交織在了一塊。 

范達爾看見洛基水潤的眼中似乎透露出一點什麼？兩人的臉上掛著紅暈，不曉得究竟是酒精使然，亦或者是........

就在情況一發不可收拾之前，洛基口中不小心溢出的一絲呻吟，打斷了這場比試。

洛基像是從夢中驚醒般，不可置信的睜大了帶著點水氣的翠綠色眸子，直至唇舌分離的那瞬間，藕斷絲連的銀絲赤裸裸的見證著方才的親吻中兩人是如此激動、熱切的。

洛基有些懊惱，他憤的一把推開范達爾，站起身子，用力的用手臂抹著嘴唇。

「So所以是誰贏了？」希芙帶著看好戲的表情說著

聽了希芙的話洛基的臉更紅了，像顆熟透的蘋果，平時殘忍狡詐的銀舌頭像是打了結，竟一句譏諷的話語都說不出口。

最後果然看見洛基生氣的瞪了希芙一眼（還有范達爾）甩了披風揚長而去。

范達爾的視線直到洛基消失身影才慢慢緩了過來，他的眼神還有些發矇，拇指揉著嘴唇、舔了舔被咬破的下唇角，像是在回味。

接著扭過頭對著圍觀的眾人扯了個笑「...是洛基贏了。」

全場一片歡聲雷動。

————————-

後話其一：

事情發生的太快，愣在原地的索爾在事後從層層人群中殺出一條血路，暴揍了范達爾一頓。

「你怎麼能這樣對我弟弟！連我都沒...」

「吼得了吧索爾。」

——

後話其二：

之後的洛基滴酒不沾，他覺得他的面子全都沒了。

堂堂一個阿斯加德王子對於那樣的親吻竟沒有反感，反倒是有些沉迷。甩了甩頭，洛基避開了與索爾等人的狩獵活動，一個人躲在圖書閣裡研究魔法，想藉著學習將那晚的畫面趕出亂哄哄的腦袋。

但他不知道的是，被索爾揍了的范達爾也抱傷拒絕了狩獵邀約，帶著輕快的步伐往圖書閣走去，沿途似乎還能聽見愉快的口哨聲。

——

後話其三：

有好一陣子，仙宮都流傳著洛基有一口好吻技，就連聞名遐邇的花花公子范達爾也甘拜下風。

但若想細問究竟是如何分出高下的，你會看到女神們帶著意味深長的笑容看著你。

後話其四:

再之後，范達爾喝著佳釀，身旁一改往常不是婀娜多姿的女神而是高冷的小王子時，又是另一個故事了。

「范達爾把你的手給我拿開！」雷神的吼聲響徹雲霄


End file.
